


In Hindsight

by Lostane



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse (TV), Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Parallels, Through the Years
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostane/pseuds/Lostane
Summary: Some things never change.旧文存档
Relationships: James Hathaway & Robert Lewis, Peter Jakes/Endeavour Morse (implied), Robert Lewis & Inspector Morse
Kudos: 7





	In Hindsight

1970

后来Jakes回过牛津。那是在他搬到杰里科街之后不久的一个周六下午，他打开门，发现Jakes站在面前，笑吟吟地看着他。

“好久不见，Morse。去喝一杯吗？”

他这么说的口气并不像是“好久不见”，而是好像他们昨天还在一起工作一样。Morse在背后传来的德意志安魂曲里愣了愣神，然后回答，“为什么不呢？”

他们径直去了“国王之臂”酒吧。牛津刚刚进入夏天，空气中满溢着栗树花的香气，到处都是成群结队的学生和游人。Jakes解释了自己的突然出现——去了新的警局，见了一些人，要到了他的新地址。Morse给他讲了一些在泰晤士河谷警局工作的情况。刻意忽略掉了某些部分，当然。

在友好而客套的沉默中Morse望向玻璃窗外的小提琴手。他雀跃地演奏着维瓦尔第的《春》，不时有过往的行人朝他摆在面前的礼帽里投硬币。琴声传过街道，在酒吧里的喧闹中若隐若现，使他夸张的肢体动作看起来略微有些可笑。Morse转回视线，注意到Jakes也在看向那个小提琴手。

“你回来做什么？”他问。

Jakes的目光在他身上停留了一刻，然后垂到面前喝了一半的啤酒。

“见几个老朋友。”复数形式。

Morse用指腹摩挲着酒杯底。

“待得久吗？”

一阵沉默，但他看起来不像是在思考。

“你知道……”Jakes说，“我并不想念这里。”

Morse点点头。“我知道。”

Jakes没有做出更多的解释。他把话题转到了牧场，草原和美国西部的糟糕啤酒。像以前一样，他在放轻松的时候说话总会跳过一些词尾的辅音，就像乌鸫鸟跳过学院的矮房顶。这让Morse记起了很多事情。

1990

街边的小提琴手一曲终了，向围在旁边的一小群观众鞠躬致意，后者报以掌声和口哨声。

“你有没有发现，”在他们转过下一个路口的时候，老探长突然说，“当有一些意义深刻的事件发生之后，你总是倾向于记住其中无关紧要的细节？”

“……我不太明白你是什么意思，长官。”

Morse从鼻腔里哼了一声。通常这之后还会有一句“我也不指望你能明白”，但不是今天。

“ '家庭星期五' ，对吧？”

Lewis摇摇头。“Val和朋友们出去了。孩子们吵着闹着要去，她只好同意带上他们。女孩们的夜晚之类的东西，我猜。”

“这样。”Morse说。

穿过树叶的薰风载着傍晚七点的钟声在半空中回荡。走到赫特福德学院的铁门前时，Morse停下了脚步。

“去喝一杯吗？”他问。

“呃，长官，”Lewis挠了挠后颈，“我的结案报告……”

“好吧。”Morse说，“好吧。”

他们道了别，分头走向自己的目的地。Lewis思考了Morse刚刚的话，仍然没有琢磨出多大的深意。对他来说，大多数时候，Morse和报纸上的填字游戏一样难解。（更多的时候，Morse和他车载收音机里永无止境的瓦格纳一样让他头疼。）Morse。这个他跟了三年的上司，然而他并不觉得自己比三年前多了解他了多少。

他疑惑Morse在和自己年龄差不多的时候是什么样的。Morse不是一个会怀念过去的人，实际上，他几乎根本不谈及他的过去。但有些许片刻，Lewis能从他的只言片语和那双蓝眼睛里瞥见曾经那个孤僻而忧郁的青年人。或许也有现在的乖戾和古怪，但过去和现在的界限太过模糊不清，以至让他无法分辨清楚。

Lewis是个很有好奇心的年轻人。他不知道警探工作培养了他的好奇心还是发掘了他的好奇心。他没有去翻过档案室里那些陈旧发霉的文件，这是当然——但是，有这么几次，当他把喝醉了的探长安顿到家里的时候，他注意到书架角落摞成堆的相片，看起来凌乱到有些刻意。几乎都是人像——男性和女性，年老的和年轻的，他熟悉的和他不熟悉的。有些人他几乎能猜到他们的身份，另外一些用陌生的视线盯着他，或者只是把视线隐没在年久褪色的相片背后。第二天他和Morse并肩坐在“白马”酒吧里，他犹豫了很久，最终还是没有提关于相片的任何事。

两个酒精上头的年轻人大笑着从街角跌跌撞撞地跑出来。Lewis皱皱眉，但没有上去劝阻他们。

有些关于Morse的事总让他毫无头绪。他看起来无时不刻地在被记忆困扰，但他从不提起它们。也许他在逃避很多事情，但他又不像别的那些逃避记忆的人一样。他在不停地回头看，虽然，Lewis隐隐察觉到，有太多的人没有向他回头。有时候，他甚至觉得Morse在等待遗憾重演，仿佛这也是弥补遗憾的某种方式。

Lewis又想起了Morse在铁门前与他分别时的背影。他停下脚步。

他转身向“白马”酒吧走去。

2010

“你在等什么人吗，长官？”

Robbie抬起头。

“什么？”他下意识地问。

“我说，长官，你真的该去配助听器啦。”James说。他无视了Robbie的白眼，指指他面前的空酒杯。“你在等什么人吗？”

我还有什么人可等吗？Robbie想说。他在心里对自己苦笑了一下。

“没有。”Robbie回答。他拍了拍旁边的座位。“想喝一杯吗？”

James的眼睛亮了亮，好像有一根火柴在他的瞳孔后面擦着又迅速被吹熄了。“我去拿。”他说，然后钻进吧台后的人群里。

不一会儿他又钻了出来，手里端着两杯啤酒。

“为什么你的袖子湿了？”Robbie接过其中一杯的时候问。

“外面下雨了。”

“真的？”

“真的，长官。是太阳雨。乌云还没来得及遮住太阳。听到沙沙声了吗？那是雨声，不是风声。”

“那太糟了。”Robbie不无遗憾地说。

James在他身边坐下，倚着沙发背往外看。“应该一会儿就停了，长官。”他说。“局里有什么新鲜事吗？”

“无聊透了。”Robbie回答。“你真该回来帮我处理这些无穷无尽的文书工作。”

科瑞福柯的案子之后Innocent让James休假了一个礼拜——说好听点是休假，实际上就是停职反省。“有空好好照顾他，Robbie。”Innocent这么对他说，她语气里的消极攻击浓度高到让他分不清她说的是“好好照顾他”还是“好好收拾他”。

无论如何。

James在用那种犹疑不定的眼神打量他，甚至还以为他没有注意到。Robbie长长地叹了口气，把酒杯搁在桌上。

“有话就直说，伙计。你今天怎么回事？”

年轻的警长看起来有点尴尬。“长官，我——”什么？很抱歉？犯了大错？明天早上去递辞呈？天啊，别再来一次。他不擅长这些。

“我不会再向你说谎了。”

哦。好吧。

“听着，James，”Robbie说，“我完全原谅你做的一切。”他捏了捏鼻梁。“但是别轻易许下你兑现不了的承诺。”

James愣愣地盯着他，显然没有得到料想中的回答。他慢慢地低头喝他的啤酒。

过了一会儿他说：“我觉得雨应该停了。你想出去走走吗，长官？”

Robbie斜眼看他。“为什么不呢？”他想了想，加了一句：“只要别去壁球馆就行。”

fin.


End file.
